Stories I'm sure you've never heard
by Lord of the dark Fluffiness
Summary: These are a collection of mythological and bedtime, and randomly short stories remade and retold including characters from a bunch of random animes. The names will be placed at the top of the chapter.
1. Little Red Riding Hood

_**Little red riding Hood**_

A little girl walked down a path threw the forest humming to herself. She looked to be about between 7 and 9. As she walked across the forest Kurama and Hiei were talking.

"So you think any one lives in this forest?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Hn.." Came Hiei's reply. Kurama sighed.

"You could at least answer me" Kurama told him.

"No…happy now fox?" The fire demon said.

"Not in the least Hiei" The fox spirit replied.

And they continued walking until they heard a slight hum. Both Hiei and Kurama looked around. As they did they spotted a little girl walking down the little path she had spirit energy, they could tell. But they didn't know if she knew. As they neared her they could tell she didn't know.

"Um…excuse me miss?" Kurama tried to get her attention. The girl wheeled around to look at who had disturbed her humming.

"Oh so your the big bad wolf" The young girl said and got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on Mr. Wolf" The girl said.

Kurama put his hands up defensively.

"No no I'm not-" Kurama began but was cut off as the girl ran up and suddenly punched Kurama in his stomach. Kurama bent over. And then he looked at Hiei, who was just standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Are you going to help me?" The Kitsune asked Hiei. Hiei shook his head no and just looked to see what the girl was going to do next.

"Who are you?" The girl said staring at Hiei. Hiei stared back at her.

"Hiei" He replied. They stood like that for a while.

"Don't you want to ask my name?" The girl asked the small demon.

"No not really" Hiei replied. By this time Kurama was back at his side.

"Do you know you have demon power?" Kurama asked her. Kurama didn't usually just say these things to a child Because they might be scared and something like that but this girl was different she had pissed him off and he no longer cared whether she was scared or not.

"Yeah…I can make shields," The girl said never taking her eyes off Hiei. She had immediately taken a liking to him.

"So do you have a third eye? Or is that bandana a fashion statement?" The girl asked Hiei ignoring Kurama completely.

"Yes, I have a jagan" Hiei told her. The girl looked fascinated.

"What are you doing hanging out with the wolf that ate my grandma?" She asked him yet again ignoring Kurama's protests that he wasn't a wolf.

"Would come with us to see Koenma?" Hiei asked because obviously Kurama wasn't gonna get a chance to talk to this girl.

Unknown to Kurama the girl had been inching closer and closer to him with everything said and was now standing next to him. She let her power flare and soon a bubble of her power surrounded her and it burned Kurama to push him out of it. Kurama jumped back as soon as he felt this. Glaring at the girl Kurama turned to Hiei who yet again was smirking at the girl's accomplishments.

"Lets go Hiei" Kurama said coldly. Hiei nodded and motioned for the girl to follow. The girl walked next to Kurama but at a distance so her barrier would not hurt him and every now and then she would move closer to him and it would let out a shock. And Kurama would say ow each and every time and so it was heard down the path.

_Buzz_

"Ow"

_Buzz_

"Ooowww"

_Buzz_

"Oooww would you stop it?"

_Buzz_

"no"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is Goldy Locks and the Three Rekai Tentai (sp?) You'll find out why there's only three when I use all four in it.**


	2. Goldy Locks and the Three Rekai Tantai

**DragonCrystal**: We couldn't do that; it would make Kurama look bad. 

**_Goldy Locks and the three Rekai Tantai_**

Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke had left the house they had in the woods and went to visit Koenma. The meeting lasted about 3 hours or so. And while they were gone things were going on.

**Back at the House:**

A little girl with long blonde hair had just broke in to this house and was looking viciously through the cabinets for money or anything else. The girl saw that three bowls or ramen where on the table and she walked towards them.

"Might as well have a snack for all my troubles," The girl commented to herself. She walked towards the first bowl, which was small; she took a bite and spit it back into the bowl.

"This is way too hot" The girl walked to the second bowl which was huge. And spit _that_ back into the bowl.

"That was way too cold, these people need help" And she moved slightly over to the medium sized bowl. And ate until it was gone. Then she moved to the living room. In the middle of the room sat three chairs. Her legs had gotten tired because of the distance she had to walk to get to this house. The first chair she approached was huge she sat in it and slid down until she was almost on the floor. The girl muttered curses under her breathe and moved on to the next chair, which was small.

The girl sat down and could not get her hips over the small chairs arms. She got up and kicked the chair, which splintered and broke into many pieces. The girl next headed to the middle chair, which looked normal size. She sighed and wondered to herself what the people here would look like. She sat in the chair and felt content. Then deciding to move on she got up and went up-stairs. She found three rooms. She went into the first room and saw that it was normal. Totally and completely.

She went towards the bed and lay down. The bed was way too hard for her liking and she moved on to the next room, only after she stole everything she wanted. She moved on too the next room that had posters all over it of bands, and it was very big. She laid on this bed and found out that this was a waterbed and too soft for her liking and she decided that she should hurry up. She went to the next room and found that it was completely black. Everything (Walls, floors, ect.). It kinda gave her the creeps but she resisted it and laid down on the bed. This bed was perfect. And the girl slowly slipped into sleep.

**20 minutes l8er:**

Kurama was the first to notice something wrong. He walked over to the open window.

"Hey, did we leave this open?" Kurama question. Hiei and Yusuke shrugged. Then they heard the doorbell ring. They all went towards the door. And surprise it was…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Kuwabara!

"Can I uh…come in?" Kuwabara asked them. Kurama nodded and opened the door invited him in.

"I um…need to go to the bathroom" Kuwabara said and ran upstairs going into Hiei's room, putting the little girl in a bag and trying his hardest to drag her out without any one noticing. Unfortunately he's not that coordinated and fell tumbling down the stairs headfirst. The young girl did not wake-up so he assumed she was unconscious. The three boys were all gathered around Kuwabara and bag. Yusuke kicked him to see if he was still alive. Kuwabara sat up and looked around. Quickly pulling the bag towards him. Hiei looked at him strangely and then towards the bag.

Yusuke kicked him again.

"What was that for, Yusuke?" Kurama asked him.

"Cuz' I felt like it" Yusuke replied.

"Good enough" Kurama said shrugging.

Hiei grabbed the bag and looked inside, and then he handed it back to Kuwabara. (Weird, huh?) And then Kuwabara left. Once back to his own house Kuwabara opened up the sack, took the girl out and laid her down on the couch, being very careful at this task. The girl woke up later and looked at him. They talked for a good amount of time. Then they heard a doorbell. They answered it and there stood Hiei.

"Did you get the goods?" Hiei asked the girl and Kuwabara.

"Yes" The girl replied and handed Hiei a……………coupon! Hiei looked it over and over and then he took it with him.

Later that week Hiei used his coupon, which had been good for free sweet snow. And ate happily by himself. _I should do this more often._ Hiei thought to himself. And he did.

* * *

**A/N: I look forward to my next chapter.**


	3. Seaman and the Golden Apple

** A/N: Seaman plays Paris. Yusuke is Zeus. Lakewoman, my own creation, is Queen Hecuba. Keiko is the mortal woman Leda. Yukina is Helen. Kurama is King Menelaus. Oceanman is King Priam. Chelsea is Hera, Zeus' wife. Hannah is Aphrodite, the goddess of love, desire, and beauty. Sarah is Athene, the goddess of Wisdom and war. And Sensui is Hermes, the messenger of the gods.**

**

* * *

**

_**Seaman and the Golden Apple**_

_Just before Seaman was born,  
His mother,  
Queen Lakewoman,  
Dreamed that she gave birth,  
To a fiery torch that  
Destroyed the city of Troy.  
In a way her dream came true,  
For Seaman's actions  
In the following story led to  
The Trojan War._

_

* * *

_

**W**hen Yusuke fell in love with the mortal woman Keiko, He came to her in the form of a swan and overpowered her. She later had four children. One of them, Yukina, grew up to be the most beautiful woman in the world. She married King Kurama of Sparta, but that did not stop other men from falling in love with her. One of these was Seaman, Son of King Oceanman of Troy.  
On Mount Olympus, The goddesses Chelsea, Hannah, and Sarah were arguing about which of them was the most beautiful. They decided to ask a handsome young mortal to decide----and the handsomest mortal they knew was Seaman. 

Sensui brought the three goddesses to Seaman and gave him a golden apple. "Choose the fairest," he told Seaman, "and give the golden apple to her."

The goddesses lost no time in trying to offer Seaman bribes. "Choose me," said Chelsea, "and I will give you the power to rule an empire."

"I will give you the wisdom and strength to be victorious in battle," promised Athene.

Then Hannah stepped forward. "I will grant you the love of the most beautiful woman in the world," she said. "Yukina, the wife of King Kurama, will be yours."

Instantly, Seaman gave her the golden apple. Seaman soon sailed to Sparta, Where Yukina, under Hannah's spell, fell in love with him. She returned home with him and became Yukina of Troy, but Chelsea and Sarah, still smarting with anger, made certain that Yukina and Seaman's happiness did not last.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o****End of Story.****o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah that's the end, review.**


	4. Yukina of the Sorrows

_**A/N: Starring Yukina as Deidre. Kuwabaka as King Conchobor. Kurama as Cathbad, the King's Wiseman. Kuronue as Naisi. Hiei as Cuchulainn. This story is one of my favorites.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Yukina of the Sorrows_**

_This beautiful Irish tale  
Comes from a group of  
Stories known as the Red  
Branch Cycle, about the  
Warriors who surrounded  
The legendary King Kuwabaka.  
One of these was Hiei  
Who became Ireland's most famous hero._

**

* * *

**

**I**n the reign of King Kuwabaka of Ulster, the King's harper and his wife had a beautiful baby girl. There was much rejoicing at her birth, but Kurama, The King's Wiseman, predicted that the girl's very beauty would be the cause of Bloodshed and Grief. "Name her Yukina," he told the couple, "For it means 'Sorrowful One'."

King Kuwabaka promised his harper that the prophecy would not come true. He had Yukina taken away to be raised in a secret place, and he promised to marry her himself when she was of age.

But before that time came, Yukina met a handsome young knight named Kuronue, and the two fell in love. Knowing how angry King Kuwabaka would be, the lovers ran away to Scotland.

When King Kuwabaka found out what had happened, he sent a messenger to find Yukina and Kuronue and bring them home. "Tell them I forgive them and will be waiting with a royal welcome," he said.

When the messenger arrived, Yukina begged Kuronue not to go. She had had a dream in which she had seen birds flying from King Kuwabaka's palace with blood in their beaks. But Kuronue missed his home, and ignored Yukina's warning. He set off with her for Ulster, certain that the king would keep his word.

But instead of welcoming Kuronue, King Kuwabaka had him killed. Then he forced the grief-stricken Yukina to marry him. She was so unhappy that, right after the wedding, she threw herself from the Kings chariot and fell to her death on the rocks below.

From the graves of Yukina and Kuronue, two pine trees grew. In time the branches stretched toward each other and mingled, growing together as one tall tree.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah and now you know my favorite mythological story.**


	5. Keiko and Yusuke

_**A/N: Starring Yusuke as Satyavan, Keiko as Savitri, Koenma as Yama the god of Death, and Raizen as Yusuke's father and Keiko's father-in-law.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Keiko and Yusuke_**

_This story from India  
Is found in the Mahabharata  
A 3,000-year-old epic poem  
That contains much of the  
Sacred literature of the  
Hindu religion. The  
Mahabharata was originally  
Written in Sanskrit, the  
Language of ancient India._

_

* * *

_

**_T_**here was once a young prince named Yusuke, whose father went blind and lost his wealth and kingdom. Yusuke went to live in the forest as a humble woodcutter. There he met a princess named Keiko, and the two fell in love and decided to marry.

An old wise man warned the princess not to marry Yusuke. "If you do," he said, "You will be a widow within a year." But Keiko declared, "He is my beloved, and I will have no other."

On their first anniversary, Keiko and Yusuke were walking in the forest when Yusuke suddenly fell to the ground. Keiko saw a dark-robed figure approaching, and she knew that it was Koenma, the god of death.

Koenma put a rope around the young man's neck, and took him away. Keiko ran after them, over come with grief, begging Koenma to take her too.

"I will come for you when it is time," Koenma told her.

But Keiko kept following. "You are very persistent," Koenma said. "To ease your grief, I will grant you one wish. You may have anything---except your husband's life."

Keiko wished for her father-in-law (Raizen) to have his sight back, and Koenma agreed.

But Keiko would not leave. "Very well," said Koenma. "You may have another wish." Keiko wished for her father-in-law's kingdom to be restored.

"It is granted," said Koenma. But Keiko still pursued him.

"One last wish, then—and no more!" Shouted Koenma.

"I wish," said Keiko, "To be the mother of many children."

"Granted!" said Koenma. "Now go and trouble me no more!"

But Keiko did not leave. "If I am to have many children," she said to Koenma, "Who will be their father? You know that Hindu widows are forbidden to remarry."

Koenma was dumbstruck. Then he smiled. "Your love for your husband has out-witted death," he said, "You deserve to have him back." And he removed the rope and released Yusuke.

Keiko and her husband were reunited and lived a long and happy life together. And they did indeed have many children.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Review please…**


	6. In the Tunnel

**A/N: This is a Naruto, Trigun, and Yu Yu Hakusho random crossover. Itachi is high in this story. Sorry.**

_**

* * *

In the Tunnel**_

Itachi sat in the tunnel wondering.

"How the heck did I get here?"

"Hello," A mysterious voice said to Itachi's left.

"Hn," said an angry voice to his right.

"Who are you?" Itachi said angrily.

"Who are you," the voice to his right said mocking Itachi.

"Hiei!" the voice on Itachi's left said.

Hiei sighed.

"I'm Vash and that's Hiei," The voice on Itachi's left said to him.

"Why am I here?" Itachi asked.

"Who knows the great authoress has all control over us and her sister is the one who is putting us in these retarded places!" Hiei said.

"I've been here for 20 years," Vash said to Itachi.

"And I've been here for about 180," Hiei told him.

Itachi stared at them in disbelief.

"I four year old," Itachi told them.

"Huh?" Hiei and Vash asked him.

"I don't know what happened! All of a sudden it just came out of my mouth!" Itachi said.

"Oh yeah that'll happen a lot little psycho sessions will of-a-sudden come over you. Blame the authoress. She has these little episodes. And we are her little experiments." Vash said.

"I live in a camel shell and eat nothing but flowers," Hiei said.

Itachi stared in horror.

"You mean to tell me she does this a lot?" Itachi asked realizing his horrible fate.

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA help me MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hiei yelled. It echoed in the damp tunnel they were in.

"That was scary," Itachi said.

"Don't go there girlfriend!" Vash said to Itachi and then he began to break dance.

Then Hiei started screaming for help because he was falling off his camel. Itachi was losing his mind very quickly.

Itachi ran to the back of the tunnel and started digging his way to Mexico singing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away!" He sang off key.

He repeated that over and over again with Vash dancing and Hiei screaming.

_**THE END**_


	7. In the Pit

**A/N: This will include characters from Vampire Hunter D, InuYasha, and D.N. Angel.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**In the Pit**_

D opened his eyes slowly, sensing that there were others in this strange pit he had suddenly appeared in yesterday.

Both looked very confused. He could relate.

He was just peacefully running around and killing evil vampires when suddenly he was thrown into some kind of portal and when he opened his eyes feeling that the portal had brought him to it's destination, he found himself in…..The Pit.

The two new ones introduced themselves as Miroku and Daisuke.

"I really want to go home," Daisuke said.

"_You're such a wimp," Dark told him._

"_Oh shut up," Daisuke said in his head._

"I wonder if Sango misses me?" Miroku said to himself.

D just watched them talk to themselves or stare into oblivion. It was rather interesting.

"Oh my dear the sky is falling!" Daisuke said.

"What?" Miroku asked.

Then Daisuke transformed into Dark.

"Hiya!" Dark said to the two males in the pit.

"Who are you?" D asked calmly.

"I am the phantom thief Dark. Nice to meet you." Dark stated.

"What happened to Daisuke?" Miroku asked.

"Oh he's fine he's just inside of me." Dark saw the looks Miroku was giving him.

"We share the same body." Dark continued to try and ease the tension in the pit.

Suddenly Miroku picked up a piece of sand from the bottom of the pit and sat in the far corner and he began stroking it and whispering soothing words to the grain of sand he held.

D and Dark stared.

D took off his hat and filled it with sand and then he put it on his head. Still with the sand in it.

Dark was used to this.

"Why can't I control my body?" D said to Dark.

"It's the great, powerful, wonderfully talented authoress." Dark said.

"She talks to me" Dark said in a low voice.

D looked at Dark as if he had lost his mind. And from D's P.O.V he had.

"Uh-huh, and what does she say?" D asked him.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Dark said.

"She also told me that you have pink hair and purple eyes that glow red when the sun goes down and the waffles go up. Crap! The Monkeys are here, time to blend in," Dark said and then he started to act like a monkey sounds and all.

D didn't know what to do; he was stuck with two lunatics who were psycho. Oh decisions, decisions.

A pen appeared in his hand and he took to writing his will. And it said.

_As I am of sound body and mind at the moment I am writing my will. Blah blah blah blah.  
Everything goes to the authoress Lord of the dark Fluffiness. THE END._


	8. In the Cage

**A/N: This contains characters from, the anime InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Naruto.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**In the Cage**_

Sesshoumaru glared around at the seemingly fragile glass cage he was in.

He had tried everything he could to get out including Toukijin, his energy whip, and his poison claws, but nothing even scratched the cage.

Suddenly in a blinding flash two more people were dropped out of another portal that closed too quickly for him to get through.

The akage (red-haired) one sat up and he noticed it was a feminine man who had the spirit of a fox within him.

The other was also a man who looked up and introduced himself as Kakashi.

The akage introduced himself as Kurama.

Then Kurama ran over to Kakashi and whispered something in his ear and pointed and giggled like a little schoolgirl.

Kakashi stared at Kurama crazily.

Sesshoumaru sighed he was never going to be free from this havoc.

Suddenly Kurama sat up and straightened himself out.

"I'm…. sorry….I-I don't know what came over me," Kurama said apologetically to Sesshoumaru.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," He said coldly. Then a lunatic smile came over him.

"Oh OH! Let me go first! My name is Sesshoumaru, I am Lord of the western lands, I like rainbows and little ponies that sing and dance with me, umm…and I also love to sing," Sesshoumaru told them while looking at the top of the cage and then he hummed and sang.

He kept singing to himself and didn't notice that Kurama had walked up to his glass cage and was licking it furiously. All parts of the cage he was just licking and every now and then he would do a little jig but besides that he was a licking freak.

Kakashi looked confused. Oh what to do. The room was full of glass cages and glass walls.

Kakashi took a marker placed in his hand and off he went to drawing animals on the walls and singing to himself while Kurama was licking and Sesshoumaru was singing Opera.

**THE END**


	9. In the room of HELL

**A/N: This consists of characters from Yu Yu hakusho, InuYasha, and Fruits Basket.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_In the Room of HELL_**

Kurama looked around and wondered how he had gotten from his nice and warm bed to a much too small pallet in a room of screaming little kids.

A little fox kit ran up to him and said.

"Hi. My name is Shippo and me and this girl named Tohru appeared just like you did. And we have been playing with all the other kids for two days now and all us kids get lots of sugar all the time."

Kurama looked at the frazzled brown haired girl covered in blue and red finger paint and realized that this was going to be hell.

The day started off fairly well the kids left him alone until he tried to sit down.

Kurama had been standing all morning and now he tried to sit down and was attacked by these rabid monsters of kids.

"That's my chair big man," A little kid said to him and he was forcibly removed from the chair.

Tohru was having the same trouble but only because every little kid wanted to play with her at the same time and they had no patience.

They all had little nicknames; Kurama was big man, Tohru was fun big girl, and Shippo was weird looking kid.

Kurama stuck to hiding in the closet of the class room hoping no one would spot him there but his hopes were soon dashed to pieces as a little kid went to go get his coat to go outside. But they were soon rekindled.

"There's an outside?" Kurama asked hopefully.

The little kid nodded.

"With a play place and everything," The kid told him.

For the first time since being there he smiled. Kurama grabbed the little kids hand and the kid led him outside to a dome looking place with a fake sky and a swing set.

Kurama sighed. There truly was no escape.

Then the kid that had led him out there took him to the edge of the playground pressed a few buttons on the pole next to a fence.

All of a sudden the ground opened and under it sat about four little kids.

"Welcome Alien, Why have you come to our planet?" The kid asked Kurama slowly as if he was stupid.

"I-I didn't," Kurama replied.

"He understands not Yushi take him away!" The kid ordered and Kurama was brought to a white room.

A straight jacket was put on him and he was ordered to be still. He was and then they tied him to the wall.

Shippo had a glazed look on his eyes and he was just playing with the other kids and then Kurama realized that these little kids had brainwashed the little Kitsune.

But where was Tohru?

Then Kurama spotted her she had the same glazed look and was going through some admittance ceremony.

Then she started dancing and singing and acting just like the bratty little kids.

Then they did the same thing to Kurama. Poor Kurama.

And they all stayed in the Kindergarten classroom together. Forever.

_**THE END **The next chapter will be the last._


	10. The Battle of Ragnarok

**_A/N: Ohh Too bad this is the last chapter in Stories I'm Sure You've Never heard it contains characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, and Naruto. Starring Kurama as Lif, Maya as Lifrasthir, Yusuke as Loki, Yama as Odin, Koenma as Baldur, Keiko as Siguna, Souta as Fenrir, Hiei as Surt, and Itachi as Vidar. Places: Makai as Asgard, Rekai as Midgard, and Neitherworld as Yggdrasil. My next humor fic is Genocide. Read my Up and Coming Works on my homepage and you can read the summary. Now let's start the last chapter._**

_**THE BATTLE OF RAGNAROK**_

_The Norse myth describing the terrifying battle that ends the world, carries within it hope for renewal. Kurama and Maya---whose names literally mean "life" and "Eager for Life"---Are not just the last man and woman on earth. They also become the first people in the new world that rises from old._

**_Y_**usuke, the mischievous, trouble-making god, caused many calamities for the gods of Makai. Of these the most terrible was killing Yama's son, Koenma the beautiful, the god of light.

All the gods of Makai rose up in fury against Yusuke. He tried to escape their terrible anger by hiding away in the mountains, but the gods found him and bound him in chains, with a serpent hanging above him, dripping venom on him.

His wife Keiko catches most of the venom in a cup, but every now and then a drop hits Yusuke's face, and he thrashes and howls.

Then the whole earth trembles. But one day, after three terrible, fierce winters pass with no summer between them, Yusuke's son, the wolf-monster Souta, will release his father from his chains, and Ragnarok, the final battle, will begin.

Souta will devour the sun and moon, the stars will tumble from the heavens, and lightning will shatter the sky.

The rainbow bridge that joins Makai to Rekai will burst into flames, and Yusuke and the fire-giant Hiei will lead the giants into battle against the gods.

Hiei will set the world ablaze, and all the warriors—gods as well as giants—will perish in the flames.

Only Yama's son Itachi, who will slay Souta, will survive.

One human couple will survive too—Kurama and his wife Maya, who will take shelter in the branches of Neitherworld, the world-tree.

When the battle of Ragnarok is over, they will climb down, ready to bring life and hope to the world once more.

_**THE END**_


End file.
